gyaanipediafandomcom_ur-20200215-history
عبد الکلام
|primeminister = اٹل بہاری واجپائی منموہن سنگھ |vicepresident = بھیروں سنگھ شیخاوت |term_start = 26 جولائی 2002 |term_end = 24 جولائی 2007 |predecessor = کوچیریل رمن نارائن |successor = پرتیبھا دیوی سنگھ پاٹل |birth_date = |birth_place = رامیشورم، برطانوی ہند (اب تمل ناڈو)، بھارت |death_date = President APJ Abdul Kalam Dies at 83 |death_place = شیلانگ، میگھالیہ، بھارت |death_cause = توقفِ قلب |website = |party = آزاد |alma_mater = سینٹ جوزف کالج، تروچراپلی مدراس انسٹیٹیوٹ آف ٹیکنولوجی |profession = پروفیسر، مصنف، سائنسدان ہوافضائی انجینئر |religion = اسلام |signature = Abdul_kalam_autograph.jpg }} ابو الفاخر زین العابدین عبد الکلام (مختصراً: اے پی جے عبد الکلام) بھارت کے سابق صدر اور معروف جوہری سائنس دان، جو 15 اکتوبر1931ء کو ریاست تمل ناڈو میں پیدا ہوئے اور 27 جولائی 2015ء کو دل کا دورہ پڑنے سے ان کا انتقال ہوا۔ عبد الکلام بھارت کے گیارہویں صدر تھے، انہیں بھارت کے اعلٰی ترین شہری اعزازات پدم بھوشن، پدم وبھوشن اور بھارت رتن بھی ملے۔ عبد الکلام کی صدارت کا دور 25 جولائی 2007ء کو اختتام پزیر ہوا۔ ابتدائی زندگی ڈاکٹر عبد الکلام کا تعلق تمل ناڈو کے ایک متوسط خاندان سے تھا۔ ان کے والد ماہی گیروں کو اپنی کشتی کرائے پر دیا کرتے تھے۔ اگرچہ وہ ان پڑھ تھے، لیکن عبد الکلام کی زندگی پر ان کے والد کے گہرے اثرات ہیں۔ ان کے دیے ہوئے عملی زندگی کے سبق عبد الکلام کے بہت کام آئے۔ غربت کا یہ عالم تھا کہ ابتدائی تعلیم کے دوران بھی عبد الکلام اپنے علاقے میں اخبار تقسیم کیا کرتے تھے۔ انہوں نے مدراس انسٹیٹیوٹ آف ٹیکنالوجی سے خلائی سائنس میں گریجویشن کی۔ اور اس کے بعد اس کرافٹ منصوبے پر کام کرنے والے دفاعی تحقیقاتی ادارے کو جوائن کیا جہاں ہندوستان کے پہلے سیٹلائٹ طیارے پر کام ہو رہا تھا۔ اس سیارچہ کی لانچنگ میں ڈاکٹر عبد الکلام کی خدمات سنہری حروف سے لکھنے کے قابل ہیں۔ اس کے علاوہ پروجیکٹ ڈائریکٹر کے طور پر انہوں نے پہلے سیٹلائٹ جہاز ایسیلوا کی لانچنگ میں بھی اہم کردار ادا کیا۔ سیاسی زندگی 15 اکتوبر 1931ء کو پیدا ہونے والے ڈاکٹر عبد الکلام نے 1974ء میں بھارت کا پہلا ایٹم بم تجربہ کیا تھا جس کے باعث انہیں ’میزائل مین‘ بھی کہا جاتا ہے۔ بھارت کے گیارہویں صدر کے انتخاب میں انھوں نے 89 فیصد ووٹ لے کر اپنی واحد حریف لکشمی سہگل کو شکست دی ہے۔ عبد الکلام کے بھارتی صدر منتخب ہونے کے بارے میں کسی کو کوئی شبہ نہیں تھا، ووٹنگ محض ایک رسمی کارروائی تھی۔ عبد الکلام بھارت کے تیسرے مسلمان صدر تھے۔ انہیں ملک کے مرکزی اور ریاستی انتخابی حلقوں کے تقریباً پانچ ہزار اراکین نے منتخب کیا۔ وفات عبد الکلام 83 برس کی عمر میں، 27 جولائی 2015ء بروز پیر شیلانگ میں ایک تقریب کے دوران سابق بھارتی صدر کو اچانک دل کا دورہ پڑا جس سے وہ وہیں گر پڑے اور انہیں انتہائی تشویشناک حالت میں فوری طور پر اسپتال منتقل کیا گیا لیکن وہ جانبر نہ ہو سکے اور دم توڑ دیا۔ اعزازات عبد الکلام کو حکومت ہند کی طرف سے 1981ء میں آئی اے ایس کے ضمن میں پدم بھوشن اعزاز سے نوازا گیا تھا۔ عبد الکلام کو بھارت کے سب سے بڑے شہری اعزاز بھارت رتن سے 1997ء میں نوازا گیا۔ 18 جولائی، 2002ء کو عبد الکلام کو نوے فیصد اکثریت کی طرف سے بھارت کا صدر منتخب کیا گیا اور انہوں نے 25 جولائی کو اپنا عہدہ سنبھالا، اس عہدے کے لیے ان کی نامزدگی اس وقت کی حکمراں قومی جمہوری اتحاد کی حکومت نے کیا تھا جسے انڈین نیشنل کانگریس کی حمایت حاصل تھی۔ صدر کے عہدے کے لیے نامزدگی پر ان کی مخالفت کرنے والوں میں اس وقت سب سے اہم جماعت بھارتیہ کمیونسٹ پارٹی اور دیگر بائیں بازو کی ساتھی جماعتیں تھیں۔ بائیں بازو کی جماعتوں نے اپنی طرف سے 87 سالہ محترمہ لکشمی سہگل کا اندراج کیا تھا جو سبھاش چندر بوس کے آزاد ہند فوج اور دوسری جنگ عظیم میں اپنے شراکت کے لیے معروف ہیں۔ کتابیں عبد الکلام نے اپنی ادبی و تصنیفی کاوشوں کو چار بہترین کتابوں میں پیش کیا ہے: * پرواز (ونگس آف فائر کا اردو ترجمہ) * انڈیا 2020- اے وژن فار دی نیو ملینیم * مائی جرنی * اگنیٹڈ مائنڈز- انليشگ دی پاور ودن انڈیا ان کتابوں کا کئی ہندوستانی اور غیر ملکی زبانوں میں ترجمہ ہو چکا ہے۔ اس طرح عبد الکلام ہندوستان کے ایک ایسے سائنس دان ہیں، جنہیں 30 یونیورسٹیوں اور اداروں سے ڈاکٹریٹ کی اعزازی ڈگریاں مل چکی ہیں۔ تصنیفات * Developments in Fluid Mechanics and Space Technology by A P J Abdul Kalam and Roddam Narasimha; Indian Academy of Sciences, 1988 * India 2020: A Vision for the New Millennium by A P J Abdul Kalam, Y S Rajan; New York, 1998. * Wings of Fire: An Autobiography by A P J Abdul Kalam, Arun Tiwari; Universities Press, 1999. * Ignited Minds: Unleashing the Power Within India by A P J Abdul Kalam; Viking, 2002. * The Luminous Sparks by A P J Abdul Kalam, by; Punya Publishing Pvt Ltd, 2004. * Mission India by A P J Abdul Kalam, Paintings by Manav Gupta; پینگوئن (ادارہ), 2005 * Inspiring Thoughts by A P J Abdul Kalam; Rajpal & Sons, 2007 * Indomitable Spirit by A P J Abdul Kalam; Rajpal and Sons Publishing * Envisioning an Empowered Nation by A P J Abdul Kalam with A Sivathanu Pillai; Tata McGraw-Hill, New Delhi * You Are Born To Blossom: Take My Journey Beyond by A P J Abdul Kalam and Arun Tiwari; Ocean Books, 2011. * Turning Points: A journey through challenges by A P J Abdul Kalam; Harper Collins India, 2012. * Target 3 Billion" by A P J Abdul Kalam and Srijan Pal Singh; December 2011 | Publisher پینگوئن (ادارہ). * ''My Journey: Transforming Dreams into Actions by A P J Abdul Kalam; August 2013 by the Rupa Publication. * A Manifesto for Change: A Sequel to India 2020 by A P J Abdul Kalam and V Ponraj; July 2014 by Harper Collins. * Forge your Future: Candid, Forthright, Inspiring by A P J Abdul Kalam; by Rajpal and Sons, 29 October 2014. * Reignited: Scientific Pathways to a Brighter Future by A P J Abdul Kalam and Srijan Pal Singh; by Penguin India, 14 May 2015. * Transcendence My Spiritual Experiences with Pramukh Swamiji by A P J Abdul Kalam; June 2015 by Harper Collins India Publication. سوانح حیات * Eternal Quest: Life and Times of Dr Kalam by S Chandra; Pentagon Publishers, 2002. * President A P J Abdul Kalam by R K Pruthi; Anmol Publications, 2002. * A P J Abdul Kalam: The Visionary of India by K Bhushan, G Katyal; A P H Pub Corp, 2002. * A Little Dream (documentary film) by P. Dhanapal; Minveli Media Works Private Limited, 2008. * The Kalam Effect: My Years with the President by P M Nair; Harper Collins, 2008. * My Days With Mahatma Abdul Kalam by Fr A K George; Novel Corporation, 2009. مزید دیکھیے * بھارت کے صدور حوالہ جات زمرہ:1436ھ کی وفیات زمرہ:1931ء کی پیدائشیں زمرہ:2015ء کی وفیات زمرہ:اکیسویں صدی کے بھارتی سیاست دان زمرہ:بیسویں صدی کے بھارتی سیاست دان زمرہ:بھارت رتن وصول کنندگان زمرہ:بھارت میں نویاتی توانائی زمرہ:بھارتی سائنسدان زمرہ:بھارتی صدور زمرہ:بھارتی فضائی تحقیق تنظیم زمرہ:بھارتی مسلم شخصیات زمرہ:بھارتی ہوا فضائی انجینئرز زمرہ:پدم بھوشن وصول کنندگان زمرہ:پدم وبھوشن وصول کنندگان زمرہ:تمل اشخاص زمرہ:تمل انجینئرز زمرہ:تمل شاعر زمرہ:تمل ناڈو کے سائنس دان زمرہ:تمل ناڈو کے سیاستدان زمرہ:دفاعی تحقیق و ترقی تنظیم زمرہ:ضلع رام ناتھ پورم کے اشخاص زمرہ:فضلاء جامعہ مدراس زمرہ:فضلاء سینٹ جوزف کالج، تروچراپلی زمرہ:فضلاء مدراس انسٹیٹیوٹ آف ٹیکنالوجی زمرہ:مسلم سائنس دان زمرہ:مضامین مع صوتی تلفظ زمرہ:وفیات بسبب دورہ قلب